Ghost of a fox and Spirit of a Wolf
by aperfectguilt
Summary: She's a wolf demon but she doesn't know. She's in another demension, not where she belongs. What if Koemna decides Youko should go as a ghost and become her guardian? All hell breaks loose and my story is created! R&R! rated for language and some other st


**Summary: **she's your normal average teenager...NOT! 15 year old, piercing eyes, pale skin and something hidden inside of her true past! Plus, she's in a total different dimension from where she belongs...and what happens when Koemna makes Youko go as a ghost and become the guardian of this girl? All hell breaks free and this story is written! Read and review! ja ne

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN THE PLOT AND ALL MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

* * *

  
_And now the story begins..._

**Ghost of a fox and spirit of a wolf**

**Chapter 1: The mission**

The prince of Rekai, known as Koemna, was waiting impatiently for his spirit teams (a/n: NOT THE SPIRIT DETECTIVES!). Why? Because they've captured the great Makai king of thieves, Youko Kurama. Why did they do something like that? Because Koemna wanted to make a deal with the fox thief.

Finally, after what seemed to be years but in fact were mere seconds, the doors opened and one of the ferry girls, Botan, came in. Her white-bluish hair was in its normal ponytail, her bangs just above her pink eyes.

"Koemna-sama, the teams came back and they have Youko Kurama with them, but I don't know how much they can keep him. He's a strong demon" Botan informed.

"Yes, yes, Botan, I know. Tell them to bring him in here" Koemna ordered in his teenage form.

"Yes, sir" Botan answered, bowed and went out the doors.

A few seconds later Botan came back, followed by Youko Kurama, his hands tied behind him and an ogre to guard him.

The fox demon was damn handsome...no scratch that...HE WAS GORGEOUS! His gold eyes were calm, stoic but not cold. His silver white hair was going down his mid-back, his five silver tails hanging calmly behind him. He was dressed in the normal white attire of a lord thief. His foxy white silver fluffy ears were popping out of his head and he looked sooooo gorgeous!

His presence made the room cold and tense until Koemna finally spoke.

"Youko Kurama, I have a deal for you" the prince explained.

"I hear you" Youko spoke. His voice held power, coldness, even evil and a little warmth that wanted to be found, but no sign of fear.

"Either you accept a mission given by Spirit World and complete it, either you go to Spirit Prison" Koemna offered.

"I'll take the first one" Youko calmly agreed.

"I hoped you'd do that" Koemna said and nodded towards the ogre, who walked to Youko and freed his hands. Youko massaged his wrists before setting his hands in his pockets. Koemna pressed a button on his desk and a big screen appeared with the image of a girl that seemed no more than 15 years old.

She was tall, but not as tall as Youko, maybe until his chin, yeah that's it: she was tall until Youko's chin. Her hair was short until her shoulders and spiky. The color of it was pure midnight black, with a small tint of midnight blue. Her bangs were covering her right eye completely and a few locks of midnight hair were on her left eye. Youko took in how she looked but stopped when he saw her eyes. Her azure eyes held so much pain, but also so much kindness. Next to see were her rosy lips, curled in a sad smile as she looked in front of her. The picture was made as she walked home from school and her position gave in the fact that people from school weren't her best friends.

"Who is she?" Youko asked after he finished looking at the girl, before he fixed his gaze on Koemna.

"Your mission. This girl is a powerful demoness, but she doesn't know about it. She's in another dimension and I want you to go there as a ghost and act like a guardian angel or something for her. Be her friend, that's all she needs" Koemna answered.

"Why me?" Youko asked.

"Because she is a wolf demon and you, as I know, are a fox demon. Fox demons and wolf demons go along just fine" Koemna answered.

"Why couldn't you get someone else? You do know I am no social idiot" Youko explained and asked in the same time.

"Because my dad wanted to catch you and I needed someone to take care of her" Koemna answered.

"Fine. Her name, age and everything you know about her" Youko demanded.

"Name: Rei Asukai; nickname: Konpeki because of her eyes; age: 15 years old; birthday: 25 October...and everything else is in her file" Koemna explained and Youko nodded.

"You said something about ghosts" Youko stated.

"Yes, in her world only she will be able to see you, or touch you and you will be like a ghost, understood?" Koemna explained.

"Touch me?" Youko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm yeah, cough cough, that's the rule. She can touch you, you can touch her, BUT...you aren't allowed to do ANYTHING to her. Got that?" Koemna asked.

"Hm, hai, when will I be leaving?" Youko asked.

"Now" Koemna answered and Botan made a portal (a/n: she was still there).

"Take care of her and if anything goes wrong just call us, we'll hear. On her 17th birthday Botan will come and bring her here and that's when your mission will end" Koemna explained as Youko shrugged and entered the portal.

* * *

**aperfectguilt: I know it's short but it's the prologue! The other chapters will be a lot longer! Review if you want to actually read those chapters! Ja ne **


End file.
